The Curse of Candace
|image = Curse28.png |caption = Candace as a vampire. |season = 3 |production = 314b |broadcast = 136 |story = Martin Olson |ws = J.G. Orrantia Kaz |director = Robert F. Hughes Jay Lender |us = October 7, 2011 |international = October 14, 2011 (Family Channel) |xd = October 24, 2011 |pairedwith = "That's the Spirit" | arc = | adapt = | dvd = | iTunes = }} Candace is bitten by a bat after watching a popular vampire movie with Stacy and worries that she is becoming a vampire. Phineas and Ferb's latest gadgets lead Candace to believe that she has indeed made the change from teenager to teen vampire. Meanwhile, Dr. Doofenshmirtz plans to change the Tri-State Area into a carbon copy of Gimmelshtump so that it will be easier to take over. Episode Summary The episode starts of a werewolf and a girl chasing a bat, which happens to be a vampire. It turns out that Candace and Stacy are at the theater watching a new teen-vampire film. As the film progresses Candace is impressed by the abilities vampires have. The movie finishes having the vampire becoming dust due to exposure to sunlight. As they are leaving the theater, Candace accidentally knocks over a cage containing a bat, similar to the vampire bat in the movie, causing the bat to attack her. An employee from the theater tells Candace not to harm the bat as it is a rental, to which Stacy replies that is paying off, as Candace is screaming and running in circles. Meanwhile, Phineas and Ferb question each other on what their project for today is. When Isabella visits Phineas and Ferb, she shows them her wilted bamboo plant. Phineas tells her the plant is not getting enough sunlight, and he suggests he help her with it. Buford, Baljeet, and Irving wonder why Isabella gets a special favor, and they ask for their own. Phineas responds by saying that today they're taking requests from everyone. When Perry gets to his lair, he is informed by Major Monogram that Doofenshmirtz sent a scented letter via regular mail to the O.W.C.A. explaining that he no longer desired to conquer the Tri-State Area. Major Monogram send Perry to investigate Doofenshmirtz at Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated anyway. On Candace's way home from the movie theater, Stacy states that Candace is lucky to have not been bitten by the bat because the bat may have been a vampire bat, which would have caused Candace to turn into a vampire herself. At first Candace thinks the idea is ridiculous, but upon entering the backyard, which Phineas and Ferb had already left, she finds the boys' latest creations. Since the boys decided to take their friends' requests, Phineas and Ferb had fashioned for Baljeet a gravity defying barbell (which makes Candace believe she has gained super strength), for Buford an invisible anti-gravity field (which makes Candace believe she can fly), for Irving a mirror that does not show one's reflection (which makes Candace think her reflection doesn't show up in mirrors anymore), and for Isabella a lamp that shines a super-bright light for her bamboo (which makes Candace hiss in 'pain' and mimic the vampire from the film). These inventions lead Candace to believe that she has indeed made the change from teenager to teen vampire. Meanwhile, Dr. Doofenshmirtz traps Agent P with the world's stickiest substance, which happens to be a tile from the floor of the movie theater that Candace and Stacy visited earlier in the day. Dr. Doofenshmirtz tells Perry that he believes that the Tri-State Area would be easier to take over if the it were a backward land with superstitious residents instead of a modern city. He explains that that is why he plans to recreate the Tri-State Area into a village similar to the backward and superstitious land he grew up in, using his latest invention: the Gimmelshtumpinator. As Jeremy arrives to the Flynn-Fletcher home to return Candace her MP3 player, she evades him fearing that she might be a threat to him, she covers herself with a black cape and red sunglasses and runs away thru the backyard, hoping to find Phineas and Ferb to be turned back to "normal". As she searches throughout the city for Phineas and Ferb, she visits the town's Goth store, hoping to find apparel that will protect her better from the sunlight. As she runs thru Danville, her red sunglasses also have the side effect of making red items be more notorious. When Perry starts to fight Doofenshmirtz inside the Gimmelshtumpinator, they by accident cause the machine to start firing at random places throughout Danville, making them to become old fashioned Gimmelshtump buildings or objects. Later on, Candace, still scared that she is now a vampire, visits Jeremy at the Slushy Dawg shop where he works and asks if she knew where her brothers were, possibly hoping that they could turn her back to normal. But while she is there, the Slushy Dawg gets changed into an old world bratwurst house by Doofenshmirtz's Gimmelshtumpinator. Candace then flees the bratwurst house only to be chased by villagers (really marathoners affected by the Gimmelshtumpinator). She hurries home, but by then Agent P has managed to destroy the Gimmelshtumpinator, changing the villagers back to marathoners and everything else. Candace then tells Phineas and Ferb that she thinks she is a vampire, Phineas asks her where she found this out. She replies, "The backyard," and he tells her that it was their inventions that caused her so-called vampire symptoms. He then proceeds to take off her glasses and cloak. At first Candace is relieved that she is not, in fact, a vampire. Then, she turns into dust and is blown away by the wind. Phineas then remarks, "Ferb - we're gonna need a dustpan and some glue." Transcript Songs *''Lonely Vampire'' End Credits A repeat of Lonely Vampire but missing the first and second line. Gallery Running Gags The "Too Young" Line Ferb's Line Whatcha doin'? I know what we're gonna do today Perry's entrance to his lair Perry was already in his lair and sees Major Monogram playing "Jump and Duck". Evil Jingle Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated! Memorable Quotes Background Information * Phineas remarks how it seemed to be more than 104 days since the start of their summer. As this is the 134th episode segment aired, his quote can be classified as a fourth wall breach which is intended to poke fun at the show's nature and continuity. * Candace is startled to see a steak, this may be because if the similarity between the word "steak" and "stake" (which is used to kill vampires). * In the last few seconds leading to Candace's disintegration to dust, if examined closely, small bags can be noticed underneath her eyes. This could possibly be a short and subtle warning of what is to come in the next moment. Production Information * This episode was aired on Disney Channel On Demand on September 30, 2011. * This episode was first revealed on Netflix. International Premieres *October 14, 2011 (Family Channel) *October 15, 2011 (Disney XD Canada) *October 27, 2011 (Disney Channel Latin America and Brazil) *October 29, 2011 (Disney Channel Spain and Portugal) *October 30, 2011 (Disney XD Spain) *October 31, 2011 (Disney Channel Scandinavia) *November 1 2011 (Disney XD UK) *November 9, 2011 (Disney XD Germany) *February 19, 2012 (Disney Channel Asia) *March 21, 2012 (Disney XD Serbia) *March 23, 2012 (Disney XD Poland) Errors * While Stacy is in the movie theater, her nose looks like Candace's, and not hers. * Carl is able to smell the perfume on the letter, despite not having nostrils nor a sense of smell ("Ain't No Kiddie Ride"). The same error was also made in the episode "Brain Drain". * When Candace and Stacy are leaving the theater, Stacy's shoes aren't tracking in the purple goop. * When Candace is walking home with Stacy and when she is in the backyard she should have turned to dust and blown away like she had at the end of the episode. Though this could be due to that the transformation was not yet complete allowing Candace to safely be in broad daylight. * During one scene, a trap in which Perry is in is not visible. * Technically, Isabella's Bamboo plant should have been getting plenty of sunlight when she brought it to Phineas and Ferb. * While Candace is wearing her vampire glasses, her eyes are more oval-shaped than they should be round. * The rims of the sports car changed after it was transformed into a horse and changed back into a car. * When Jared, Michael and Kristen into the building, it is nightime, but once the drapes are opened it is daytime. * In the scene where Candace avoids sunlight during the song, Candace is hiding behind the fire hydrant and the moment before she stands up, she disappears completely only to reappear in the next frame. Continuity * Eleventh episode with Candace's name in it ("Lights, Candace, Action!", "Candace Loses Her Head", "Journey to the Center of Candace", "Oil on Candace", "Cheer Up Candace", "Candace's Big Day", "Candace Gets Busted", "Canderemy", "Run, Candace, Run", "Candace Disconnected"). * Second time that someone says that an actor of a movie is cute, the first was Candace in "Invasion of the Ferb Snatchers". * When Perry enters his lair, Major Monogram is playing "Jump and Duck" from "Gaming The System". * Candace panicky says "Get off me!" again ("Lights, Candace, Action!"). In similar fashion, Carl screams when Major Monogram touches his ear while Carl is thinking of brown recluse spiders ("Bad Hair Day"). * This is the fourth time someone got hit in the groin, and the third time it was Doofenshmirtz ("Cheer Up Candace", "Moon Farm" and "My Fair Goalie"). * This is the second time Ferb tries to protect himself from Candace ("Greece Lightning"). * Tiny Cowboy is mentioned again ("Robot Rodeo", "Meatloaf Surprise"). * The boys of the song "Flawless Girl" re-appear ("Attack of the 50 Foot Sister"). * Dr. Doofenshmirtz's traps Perry's feet on the floor again ("The Flying Fishmonger"). * The Slushy Dawg restaurant appears again ("The Bully Code"). * "Kronk for Hire" is heard again. * South Dakota is mentioned again ("Bullseye!"). * Phineas's quote "we're gonna need a dustpan and some glue" is similar to the quote Phineas said in "Rollercoaster". * The goth store clerk is similar to the man who appeared with Linda Flynn-Fletcher in one of the photos presented during her birthday, except that he lacks freckles ("Mom's Birthday"). * Third time that Monogram plays a video game ("That Sinking Feeling", "Finding Mary McGuffin"). Allusions * Twilight - The vampire movie, Early Evening, parodies the popular supernatural romance franchise Twilight. Interestingly, the actors who voice the characters in the movie play or have played similar roles to their casting in the Twilight spoof- Stephen Moyer and Anna Paquin play a vampire and his lover respectively on True Blood, and Michael J. Fox played a werewolf in Teen Wolf. It is also noted that one of the characters was called Kristin. In Twilight the woman that plays the lead, Bella is Kristen (Stewart). * Phineas and Ferb Theme - When Phineas and Ferb first appear, Phineas says to Ferb "I know what you mean Ferb, it does seem like more than 104 days". *'The Rocky Horror Picture Show' - Lawrence laments the lack of rock-and-roll musical numbers in the horror film he's watching, referencing the 1975 cult classic inspired by the similarly named musical. Richard O'Brien, who voices Lawrence, wrote Rocky Horror and played Riff Raff in both the stage and film versions. * The Three Stooges - When Candace gets attacked by the bat and she drops to the floor and screams "get it off me", she spins around on the floor running like Curly from The Three Stooges (a scene also parodied by Homer in The Simpsons ''episode "''Last Exit to Springfield"). * Jumper - When Candace is getting attacked by the bat, there are some posters in the background. One of them announce a movie named "Leap", which parodies the title and cover art of the film "Jumper". * The Big Bang Theory - Candace knocks the door in the same way as Sheldon Cooper does, knocking and saying the name of the person who is inside. Cast * Vincent Martella as Phineas * Ashley Tisdale as Candace * Thomas Sangster as Ferb * Caroline Rhea as Mom * Mitchel Musso as Jeremy * Alyson Stoner as Isabella * Bobby Gaylor as Buford * Maulik Pancholy as Baljeet * Jack McBrayer as Irving * Dan Povenmire as Dr. Doofenshmirtz * Jeff "Swampy" Marsh as Major Monogram * Richard O'Brien as Dad * Dee Bradley Baker as Perry * Kelly Hu as Stacy Hirano * Michael J. Fox as Michael * Anna Paquin as Kristen * Stephen Moyer as Jared Category:Episodes Category:Season 3 episodes Category:Candace Flynn Category:Halloween Episodes